Wolven
by sciencedog2
Summary: AJ was living a normal life. but when a 'faulty graphics card' transports him to the realm of Minecraft, he meets many women who help him, and keep him for their pleasures. Armed with new body features such as wolf ears, tail, and an iPad, will he make it home?
1. Chapter 1

Well, I finally got my stuff back. I was set for the weekend. My parents were out on their honeymoon, and I was alone. The whole house. To myself.I was only thirteen, and my cousin was coming to watch over me. I had been recently grounded for bad grades, so I was watching youtube on my brand new iPad. I then put my iPad down, and turned on my computer. I logged in, and noticed something strange about the icons. They were slightly purple. _What did my mom do?_ I thought. I ignored it, thinking that since the computer had not been on in three months, I simply thought that the graphics card was going apeshit. I continued to watch youtube, and opened Minecraft. I logged in, and decided to create a new world. I grabbed my iPad, and was going to put on music. I unplugged my headphones, and looked at my screen. The loading bar. It was full, but purple. "The hell?" I asked myself. Suddenly purple icons that I didn't recognize. Soon, the icons covered the entire screen. "I don't think that's supposed to happen in the new version." I said. Then my keyboard letters turned into the same icons that were on my screen. I then realized that my fingers were slowly disappearing, with those icons replacing my fingers. "AHH!" I yelled, and I fell off my chair. I tried to shake off the icons. Didn't work. I was soon engulfed in purple icons. I was numb and scared shitless. "H-HELP!" I screamed to someone. Anyone. All I saw was purple. Then nothing.

I woke up, and I was wearing a white T-shirt. There was snow everywhere, and was dark, but I wasn't cold. I noticed the blue backing to my iPad case. I grabbed it, and turned it on. The time was...well there really wasn't. The clock was freaking out. I heard a footstep, and noticed my hearing was more refined, and so was my sense of smell. I looked up, and saw a old woman, a younger woman, and a teenage girl, with black hair. The younger woman had a ponytail, with a hat hiding her hair, and she was wearing a parka. And so was everyone else. I scooted away from them, and my back hit what looked like a smoldered out bonfire pile. It was huge, much bigger than me. I clutched my iPad to my chest. "See, Sarah, he's alive." the older woman said. "He looks kinda cute" the teen said. "Wh-Who are you? Where am I?" I asked in fear. "You are with the Anuka tribe. I am Chief Leila, this is my daughter, Sarah, and my granddaughter Jennifer." The older woman said. The teen called Jennifer walked up to me. "Hi, your cute, whats your name?" she helped me up with a mitten covered hand. "I-I'm AJ." I said. "Oh, AJ, that makes you _even_ cuter!" she exclaimed. She hugged me. "My daughter seems to like you." Sarah chuckled. "It seems so." I said. Jennifer squeezed me harder. "Come on Jennifer, lets go home." Leila said, and Jennifer let me go. I heard my stomach growl. "Do you have any food?" I asked. "Yes, back at the village" Jennifer said. We walked for a few minutes, then the smell of roasting pig hit my nostrils. But there was no structures. Just forest. I sniffed again. More details of the food came in. Fire roasted stuffed pig, beef stew with vegetables. Basically, enough food to choke a horse. I soon saw tents around a center fire. On the fire was the fabled pig, and my mouth began to water. "Just wait, AJ, you will eat soon. Come, to the chief tent." We walked to the biggest tent, and entered. It had a fire pit, table, and beds, but only three of them. I then noticed a man was with us the entire time. He had blond hair, and green eyes. He was tall, and he looked angry at me. "Steven, go to your tent. You and I will have a talk later. You nearly killed this child." Leila said. "He did what?!" I exclaimed. "Oh, nothing you need to worry about." Jennifer said. I was about to yell, but I was interrupted by Jennifer. "Awww, your little wolf tail quivers in the cutest way when your scared." I stopped. "My what? Excuse me?" I asked. "Your wolf tail. It's quivering in the cutest way. See?" she reached behind me, and grabbed a white, furry shaft, attached to me. "agh!" It hurt when she tugged on it. I looked at my new tail. I tried to move it to the left. It moved to the left. I moved it to the right. "The hell?" I tried to grab it. It moved away. I tried again. I moved in a circle, trying to grab it. I heard Jennifer giggle. I soon stopped. "You are determined, aren't you?" Sarah laughed. "What do you mean?" I asked, dizzy. "You were chasing your own tail for five minutes." She said. "I was?" I said.

"Yes, and it was quite amusing." Leila said. I blushed in embarrassment. I noticed a mirror, and looked at my reflection. My originally dark brown hair was replaced with silvery white hair, and I had wolf ears! I perked them up, then down, then rotated them. I also noticed that I had sharp teeth. We then heard a bell, signifying dinner. I ran to the door, but was stopped by Leila. "They will bring us dinner. You however, will probably not like what's for dinner. Probably freshly killed things will fit your tastes." She told me. "I will go too. I prefer fresh than cooked. I find that cooked things are a bit dry. Also, he will need to know how to hunt" Sarah said. Before I could say otherwise, I was shoved out the tent. Sarah grabbed my wrist, and dragged me into the forest. "Hey! Let go! Ow! Lemme go!" I refused, but she was stronger than me. She dragged me on for what felt like forever, until she stopped in the middle of the forest. "Now, go hunt" she said. This drove me to the edge.

"WILL YOU JUST STOP?! I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I AM, I HAVE THESE NEW BODY FEATURES, AND YOU JUST TELL ME TO HUNT?! I'M NOT A DOG!" I screamed. "Well, technically you are." she said. I had it. 'FFFFFFFFUUUUUUCCCCKKKK!" I screamed. "Look, will you just calm down?"

She asked. "NO, NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT COULD HAPPEN?!" I yelled. "No, I don't know what will happen" she replied. I calmed down.

"okay look, when my cousin gets home, she will wonder where I am. She doesn't find me. She calls mom, and then she calls the police, then this will end up as a countrywide search for me!" I exclaimed. "what ar-" I interrupted her "never mind, lets just get this done. How do I hunt?" I asked. "I-I don't know, I'm not part wolf" I heard a noise. "What was that?" I asked. I followed the noise, and it was a cow. "great, a cow, lets get something else." she grumbled. "Wait, just wait" I said, and waited for a clear shot. _Now!_

I pounced the cow, and sunk my teeth into it's neck. The cow mooed in pain, and tried to buck me off, but my new teeth were deep in it's flesh. I bit the lower part of it's neck, and it responded with a low roar. I bit the lowest part of it's neck, and blood spurted out of the artery. The cow fell dead, and I licked my lips. The taste of blood made me even hungrier, and I sunk my teeth into the cow's sides. The taste of fresh meat overflowed my senses. "Great, you killed a cow, how are we going to get it back to the village?"

"Oh, my, my AJ, a fine kill you have brought us, and the leather shall last us weeks to come!" Leila said. She tore off a piece of meat, and gave it to me. I gobbled it down, then another, then another.


	2. Chapter 2

"AJ, come on! Lets go!" Jennifer said. "Go away. Gimme five more minutes" I groaned. "Come on! Its sunrise! Lets go!" she protested. "fine, give me an hour or so." I grumbled. She tugged me out of bed by my tail. "OW! Hey!" I exclaimed. I got up. "What is so important!" I asked. "Grandma said that you have to train at sunrise!" she told me. "I don't care!" I said, flopping back into bed. "Well, you should!" she yanked the blankets off the bed "I'll drag you by your tail if I have to!" she said. She attempted to grab my tail, but I was ready. I gave her wrist a good thwack. "Ow!" she pounced on me. I was fully awake. "You are going to get up, and go train" she commanded. I gave a low growl. "Am I interrupting something?" I heard a voice. It was Leila's. Jennifer quickly got off of me. "What? Oh hi Grandma. I was uh g-getting AJ up" she stammered "yeah, j-just getting me up" I said. She smiled "You know, you don't have to train. She wanted to get you up because she thought you were cute. She actually gave a conversation on how 'his eyes sparkle, and his dimples are adorable', or something like that". Jennifer blushed. "Grandma!" she said. Leila chuckled, and walked away. "Do you really think my eyes sparkle?" I blushed. "Y-yeah, like a frozen pond. Except they look a lot less cold." she said. She scooted closer to me. I was about to ask something, but she slammed her lips onto mine. I yipped in surprise. "Hey! That's my girl!" I was separated from Jennifer, and forced on to a wall, by Steven. "Boo!" Jennifer said "Boo?" Steven and I said in unison. "Yeah, Boo." Jennifer stepped in between us. "That's his nickname; Boo" she said. "Why are you calling a kid that is like 5 years younger than you 'Boo' when I'm your fiancé?" Steven asked. "Fiancé?" I asked. "Yeah, she's my fiancé. You got a problem with that?" he grumbled. He got close to my face in an intimidating way. "Wolfboy" he scowled. "is that supposed to be an insult?" I said. "no, it simply means that you are a little puppy, insignificant, tiny, but irritating." He mocked. I growled like a wolf. "Guy's stop!" Jennifer interjected. "He started it!" I complained. "No, I didn't!" and he punched me in the stomach. I groaned in pain, and Jennifer came to my side. "You bastard!" Jennifer said. She helped me up. I glared at him. "Now, I want you at my tent in a few minutes, Jennifer, you need to make my bed, clean my fire pit, and put up the rain tarp." He commanded. She stood her ground. "No" she stated. "No? What do you mean 'No?'"

He said. "I mean I don't want to do your chores." she told him. He then slapped her. "You are going to clean," and he slapped her again. "AND YOU WILL LIKE IT" he yelled. She began to cry. But he slapped her again, and again. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" I screamed. I punched him in the groin, and as a response he keeled over, and I kneed him in the face. " YOU LIDDLE BASDARD!" he yelled, and blood started to leak from his nose. I was about to run, but Steven leaped at me. I dodged, and ran out the door. "GED BACK ERE! Steven fumed. He chased after me. "Nah nah!" I teased. This only made him angrier. I loved the thrill of the chase. Even though he would probably kill me, it was still fun. He suddenly got my tail, but I flattened it against my leg, and sprinted ahead. He suddenly slipped a patch of ice. I stopped. "Having a bit of trouble? I asked. "No" he suddenly jumped off the ice, and tackled me down. He pinned me down, and held a knife to my throat. The thrill and joy fell away. "But you will soon be" he breathed. "STEVEN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!? Sarah screamed. He quickly got off of me. "oh, I just saved AJ's life. See, there was a skeleton in the forest, and it shot at him. I tackled him down, and saved his life." he lied. "Where's the skeleton?" she asked. "burnt up." he quickly said. He then whispered something that only I could hear. "Tell anyone about this, and you will die." he then spoke normally "well I really should be going, to get this bloody nose figured out" he then rushed away. Sarah simply shrugged. "AJ, come on, we have to get you some fighting skills." she said. "Um, why?" I asked. "Well, you aren't going to stay here forever! You will leave sometime, and I wont be able to babysit you." she chuckled. "Ugh, fine. Just, don't drag me okay." I sighed. I walked along with her, to a clearing. She handed me an iron sword. "Now, I will go change, you can wait." she walked back to the village. I sat down with the sword, and observed the clearing. It was covered in with a stone roof, supported by a structure of stilts circling the perimeter. I then observed the sword. It was used. I then heard approaching footsteps. It was Sarah, and she was wearing a black robe. She the dropped the black robe, and she was wearing a lacy bra and panties. I shot up, and felt my tail started to thump madly. "Do you like what you see?" she asked. I immediately turned away, and felt myself blush. She turned me around. "Are you embarrassed?" she asked "N-No.. Aren't you cold?" I returned. "No, see there is a lava pit a few feet down, and it heats the ground, and the air around it" she explained. I was getting a bit hard "C-can you put your robe back on? I'm getting an erection" I said shyly. She laughed. "I was hoping the blood rush would clear you head." She giggled. "Cleared one, filled another." I mumbled, hypnotized by her C cups. She laughed even more. "Oh, Jennifer is right, you are so cute!" she exclaimed. "C-Can we get to training, and not sexualy teasing me? Please?" I asked. Thankfully, my erection was hidden by my jeans. Sarah walked over to a button, and pressed it. "Whatever you say." she said. Suddenly, a zombie popped out of nowhere, and advanced toward me. I ran as fast as I could. "Don't run! It's just a zombie! You have a sword!" Sarah said. "Oh yeah." I said, and ran towards the zombie. I sliced, and chopped, and hacked it to pieces. "DIE, DIE, DIE!" I shouted. It was dead, or so I thought. I prodded it with by sword. "think it's dead!" I called to Sarah. "Good!" she called back, and a skeleton popped into existence. It fired several arrows, and I lunged at it. I beheaded it and grabbed its bow. "WOOHOO!" I yelled. Sarah walked over to me. "you are going to need these." She handed me arrows. "why?" but she was already over by the button, and a creeper appeared. My instincts took over, and I shot the creeper over and over, until it was dead. I normally sucked at archery, but every shot I hit the creeper. "Yeah, you are actually part skeleton too." Sarah told me. "Oh really? Yeah, like I'm going to believe that." I said. She suddenly sliced her sword against my chest. "AHHH!" I screamed in surprise, but I didn't bleed. The cut just closed. She did it again. It didn't hurt. It closed again. "Okay, I believe you. Now will you please put on some clothes on?" I asked. Instead of putting on clothes, she squeezed me, which only got me harder. "Mom! AJ! Come quick! It's Grandma!" Jennifer interjected. She immediately looked away. "Uh, Mom, why are you, err-" "training." I said glumly. Sarah put on her robe and we were off. "what's wrong?" I asked. Before she could say so, we came to the scene. Leila was stabbed, but still alive. "Mother!" Sarah exclaimed. "who did this to you?" she asked. "Sss" she breathed. But she died before she could speak. "No, no, no please! Mother, p-please, come back!" Sarah whispered. I whimpered. "well, well what a strange turn of events." Steven made his way out of the crowd. "I wonder what happened" he said sarcastically. "You, you killed her!" I accused. "What? No! Well, maybe." he chuckled. "Why, why did you do it?!" Sarah was about to yell. "Oh, its quite simple Sarah, for power. According to tribe law, once the chief is dead the granddaughter's fiancé becomes chief, and as the chief I can exile anyone" he glared at me. "But, your not granted power until tomorrow. You cannot exile, marry, or command anyone until tomorrow." Sarah recollected herself. "But, I am under chief protection, so anyone of this tribe cannot hurt me" Steven walked away. "Will we have a funeral?" I asked. "No, we burn the body and let her spirit fly free to Senera" Jennifer said. I assumed Senera was like Heaven. "Y-you should probably go, only the family can see the Burning." Jennifer told me. I walked away. I decided to explore the forest. I grabbed the training sword, and walked into the forest.

I had been walking for a while. It was evening, and I was lost. But I wasn't scared. I was quite calm. I suddenly heard bubbling of lava. I looked to a clearing, and saw a pool of lava, but it was right next to a pool of water. I was incredibly thirsty. I ran up to it, and quenched my thirst. I washed off the blood of a pig I killed earlier. I then noticed that the water was hot. I then noticed that I smelled of death. _Might as well _I thought, and I undressed. I settled in the water. "Enjoying your bath?" Jennifer's voice suddenly said. I jumped. "Holy crap, you scared the ever loving shit out of me." I exclaimed. My tail tucked to cover my groin. She started to undress. I looked away, and began to blush. "W-What are you doing?" I asked, still looking away. "Well, contrary to popular belief, girls do stink once in a while." she said. "Can't you wait?" I asked, but she was already in the tub with me. I still looked away, but she scooted over to me. "Shy?" she whispered in my ear. I was beginning to feel aroused. She came over into my view. I looked away again. She pinned me against the wall. I looked at her, and I was a bit hard. She sat on my lap, and looked at my crotch. "N-no please, I-I'm only thirteen." I plead. She moved my tail. "Jennifer please!" she grabbed my dick "Jennifer! No! Please!" she dove her head underwater, and licked the tip, over and over, until I was fully erect. She came up for air. "Jennifer, b-before you do this, promise me something."

I whimpered. "What is Boo?" she said lustfully. "Stop when I release" I plead. She chuckled, then she placed her hand on my dick, and moved her had up and down my dick. I was overall relived that she didn't make me enter her, but I was still in a panic. "Oh g-god, Jennifer" I moaned. "Do you like that?" she whispered. "Y-Yes, it f-feels so good." I said. "AJ, I can't believe your this big" she said lustfully. I was close. She suddenly stopped, thankfully. She scooted up to my ear. "Even my boyfriend isn't this big" she then ducked underwater, and sucked my dick. "AH! JENNIFER! I-I'M GOING TO-" I came, hard. "AHHH!" I yelled. She came up and licked her lips. "you taste so good" she moaned. "C-Can I go now?" I asked. "Oh, but we were just getting started" she complained, and she placed her lips on mine. She forced her tongue in my mouth. It still had my seed on it. She stopped. "Please me" she whispered, and she dragged me out of the water. I laid down, and she placed her parts on my mouth. I licked and licked. She got off of me, and sat on my lap. I slid three fingers in her, and she moaned loudly. I wriggled my fingers in her. "AH! AJ!" she yelled. I took my fingers out of her, and licked my fingers clean. It was dark. "AJ, that felt so good!" she said. "Yeah, I know" and we slept under the stars


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up. This is the 2nd time I woke up that night. I had dreams. Dreams I somehow knew were real. The first one was on the night I arrived. My body was on the bonfire. Leila, Sarah, and Jennifer were there. Steven was on the side with cages, and each cage contained an animal. Such as creeper, zombie, skeleton, etcetera. Then, Leila ground some blue minerals into dust. She swirled the blue dust around my body, and spoke an ancient language that I didn't understand. Then, Sarah grabbed a torch, and threw it on the wood. The fire followed the swirl of blue dust, and the fire became blue. The whole bonfire lit blue, and the cages opened. I guess they were expecting one of the mobs to come out, but none of them did. Instead, a white wolf came out of the woods. They didn't try to stop it. It got ten feet away from the bonfire, and started to float, so did my body. The wolf slowly fell to dust. The dust gathered in a ball, and stared to swirl around my body. Then the dust began to glow. Suddenly, Steven pushed out the skeleton of its cage. "YOU FOOL!" Leila screamed. The skeleton floated, and shot an arrow at my body. It missed, and the skeleton disintegrated, just like the wolf. The skeleton debris, and wolf dust combined, it glowed an intense blue, and the dust slowly integrated into my body. My tail started to grow, and my ears poked above my dark brown hair. Then my hair turned brown, then light brown, then dirty blond, then blonde, then grey, then white. Then my black hoodie burned off, and my white T-shirt materialized in its place. The fire died down, and my body levitated to the ground.

The second dream was much shorter. It was at the village, behind the chief tent. Leila was pacing, but I couldn't figure out why. I saw footsteps in the snow. Someone was invisible, and a hovering knife was slowly creeping up on her. She turned around, and Steven suddenly appeared, holding the knife. He stabbed her in the back, but he covered her mouth, so she wouldn't yell. He dropped her, and hid the knife. He gasped. "Leila! QUICK, SOMEONE GET HELP!" he yelled.

I woke up. It was early in the morning, and cold. It was still dark. I got up, and got dressed. I knew what I had to do. I was hungry. Hungry for revenge, and for breakfast. I found a chicken, bit it's head off, and ate my breakfast.

I walked into the village. Everyone was asleep. It was quiet, the way I liked it. I grabbed the training sword, and walked to Steven's tent. I opened the flap, and walked in. I noticed my iPad was on his bed. I carefully grabbed it, and turned it on. The passcode popped up, and I noticed new fingerprints on the screen from the glare of the moon. I took the training sword, and ran it across his throat. "You can't hurt me. I am under chief protection, no one from this tribe can bring harm to me." he whispered. "I am not of this tribe" I slit his throat. I grabbed a thick quilt from Jennifer's bed I walked back to where Jennifer was sleeping. She was shivering in the cold. A layer of frost had covered her naked body. I laid the quilt on her. I laid down next to her. She suddenly turned in her sleep. She wrapped me in the blanket. I fell asleep, and felt something inside me settled.

I woke at a little more proper time, around an hour after sunrise. Jennifer was up, playing my iPad. She knew the password. She was dressed in her white parka. I stretched out. "Morning Boo." Jennifer said. "Morning." I yawned. "What's for breakfast?" she asked. "Dunno, I'll go see" I said. I walked into the forest, and found some eggs from the chicken I killed earlier. I killed a pig, and turned the pork chops into bacon. I gathered some wood and stone. I walked back to our campsite, and placed the stone in a circle. I piled the wood in the middle, and lit a log on fire from the lava pit. I put a stone on the now burning logs, and cracked the eggs on the stone, and placed the bacon next to them. We ate breakfast, and walked back to the village. Everyone was gathered around Steven's tent, as I expected, but I kept my poker face. "What happened here?" Jennifer asked herself. We walked into his tent. "Well, looks like someone slit his throat." I said, still keeping my poker face. Sarah was examining the slit. "Wonder who did this. AJ?" Sarah looked at me. "What? Me? No!" I said, a grin creeping on the edges of my lips. I couldn't handle it anymore. I snorted, trying to keep back a laugh. Jennifer smiled. "What can I say? I'm not a part of the tribe!" I giggled "You got him out of my life? Oh Thank you thank you thank you!" Jennifer exclaimed, and she hugged me. "Wait, who will rule the tribe?" Jennifer asked. I heard a crack of knuckles. "I will" I turned around, to see Steven, standing up. "Well, that escalated quickly. I really should be going." I blurted. I rushed to the door. "Oh where do you think you're going?" Steven mused. He grabbed my tail, and I turned back and snapped at his hand. I then saw his hand draw back in a fist. I realized that he planned this out. He punched me in the face and knocked me out.

I woke. It was evening. I rubbed my head. "Oh god. How log was I out?" I asked. No one answered. I opened my eyes. The village. It was gone. "H-Hello?" I called. I stood up. I realized that I was back at the campsite. I grabbed my iPad, and headed to the village.

I arrived at the village. The snow was peppered with ash "Oh my god." I murmured. I walked up to what was the chief tent, but all that was there was the charred wooden skeleton of the tent. All the other tents were in the same state. I looked around. "Where is everyone?" I asked my self "YOU IDIOT!" I heard Steven yell. He was muffled, like he was underground. I noticed there was a single bed, in Steven's tent. The bed was untouched. I walked over to it. There was a light under it. I pushed the bed out of the way. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! I BURNT THE ENTIRE VILLAGE DOWN, AND YOU DIDN'T KILL THE ONLY THIRTEEN YEAR OLD BRAT THAT STANDS IN MY WAY?!" he shouted. "S-Sorry sir, it's just that you called us to early, and we couldn't-" "I DON'T CARE! GO BACK THERE, AND KILL THAT LITTLE FUCK! HE'S PROBABLY AWAKE AND LISTENING TO US RIGHT NOW!" he screamed. My heart stopped. "NOW!" I heard guards scramble up the hole. I ran and hid behind a tree. Five men scrambled up and out the hole. I snuck back to the hole. "unbelievable" he grumbled. I ran back to the tree I hid behind. "Sir, Sir! He, he isn't there!" a man yelled back. "HE WHAT?" Steven yelled. He jumped out of the hole, and ran to the campsite. I ran to the hole, and jumped in.

I slid down the small hole. _I can't stay long _I thought. The room was surprisingly large, with a series of hall ways. I looked in each hallway _armory, barracks, storage, galley, prison?_ I walked in. "AJ!" Jennifer gasped. She was fully naked, and tied to the wall. "Jennifer!" I exclaimed. "The keys are over there!" she pointed to a peg with a keychain on it. I snatched the keys, and opened the door. I bit her ties, and she fell on me. She enclosed me in her arms, and she broke down in tears. I wrapped my tail around her as much as I could. "Come on, let's get you out of here." I spoke softly. I looked in a chest, and found a bra, panties, and a T-shirt. She put them on. "Where is Sarah?" I asked soothingly. "She's, she's in Steven's p-private room" she sobbed. "Where is it?" I hugged her gently "follow, me" she said between tears. We ran to an obsidian wall. "She's behind this wall" she cried. I looked around, and saw a diamond pick. I grabbed it, and dug through the obsidian. "MOM! WE'RE COMING!" Jennifer shouted. I dug faster. "JENNIFER! HELP!" Sarah cried. I broke through one obsidian, then the second. I ran to Sarah, and she was naked, too. I bit her ties. "Mom!" as they regrouped. I tried to piece together what Steven was planning. "What does this all mean?" I asked my self. I heard footsteps. "They're here!" I gasped. I blocked up the entrance with obsidian. I grabbed a shovel, and started to dig. Sarah was dressed, so she and Jennifer helped too "Who's in here?" Steven asked. I reached the surface, helped Jennifer and Sarah out, and we ran for what felt like hours.

"Okay, I think, I think we're, safe" I gasped. I kept the diamond pickaxe that helped me escape. "I'll go gather some wood. Here, have the training sword, if a monster comes, you know what to do" I walked into the woods, and I kept my pick at the ready. I started to chop down a tree. I received a tap on my shoulder, and I turned. It was Jennifer. She hugged me. "I love you AJ" she said. "I can't thank you enough" "I-It's okay, you don't have to." We walked back to the camp. Sarah had started a fire, and I dropped the fire wood into a pile. I fell on the soft, cool grass, and fell asleep

BOOM! I woke to a start. There were explosions going off, Sarah and Jennifer were fighting off creepers. I was suddenly grabbed by the legs. "GAH! SARAH! JENNIFER! HELP!" I screamed. They didn't hear me. I stuck the diamond pickaxe in the ground, and held on tight "LET ME GO!" I yelled. I was then knocked out.

I awoke again. I was blindfolded, gagged, and tied to a chair. I was suddenly smacked on the face "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY TERRITORY?!" a woman yelled at me. She un-gagged me. "T-territory? Your territory?" I asked shakily. "YES! IN MY FUCKING TERRITORY!" she screamed. "I-I didn't know it was your territory" I said. "YES YOU DID! YOUR PEOPLE KNOW THE LAND! YOU WOLVENS ALWAYS DO!" she yelled at me. "I-I'm a wolven?" I asked. I was slapped again "DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME! YOUR GOD CLISA HAS GIFTED YOU WITH NAVIGATIONAL POWERS!" she fumed. "Okay, I'm sorry I trespassed! Can I go now?" I asked. She chuckled. "Oh, but why? Your pelt is very valuble on the market." I heard the sharpening of knives. "N-No! P-Please! I'll do anything!" I plead. She stopped "anything?" she asked. "Uh, I take that back." she sat on my lap. "Look, I think your really-". I cut her of. The ropes were poorly tied. I pushed her off, and ran . I took off my blindfold, and ran to the door. I burst out of my kidnapers house. I saw another woman. "HELP ME!" I yelled to the woman. I tripped. "OOMPH!" I scrambled behind the woman. The woman quickly turned to me, and pointed a stone sword at me, dripping with some sort of liquid. "Don't move Wolven. Don't think of any tricks your people try to do" she scowled. "Sasha! Don't hurt my little Wolven!" Jessica pounced me. "Jessica! He's yours?" Sasha asked. "Yeah, I found him with two others in my territory" she explained. "LET ME GO!" I cried. "He's high spirited." "Do you have any rope or chain?" Jessica asked. "No, but hold his mouth open. I have an idea." Sasha said. Jessica pried my mouth open. I got a good look at Sasha. She had a grey mini vest, that was only partially zipped up, leaving her breasts almost fully exposed, and grey shorts, which looked like her underwear to me. She had a long pony tail that reached down past her waist. She got her weird stone sword, and dripped some of that liquid down my throat. "Hurry up Sasha! His teeth are sharp!" Jessica complained. "Just a few more drops!" Sasha said. Jessica closed my mouth. I coughed, and suddenly felt weak. I tried to struggle, but I couldn't. They dragged me back to the house. "How old is he?" Sasha asked. "I'm thirteen. Let me go.." I said. "do you think he could-" Sasha was cut off. "Why do you think I haven't skinned him?" Jennifer shot back. The got back, and strapped me to a table. Sasha began to take off my jeans. "No! S-Stop!" I plead. She got my jeans off, and Jessica took off my shirt. "Why are you doing this to me?" I asked. "Because we need you." Jessica said lustfully. "We are going to take something from you that boys will never need!" Sasha exclaimed, and she slid down my underwear "NO, PLEASE!" I exclaimed


	4. Chapter 4

"No! S-Stop!" I plead. Suddenly, the table I was on started started to tilt, until it stood like a wall. The table/wall was then pushed onto the original wall. Jessica then pressed up against me, and I was getting hard. I was trying my best to stop it. "Don't fight it. It's a natural thing" Jessica whispered in my ear. "let me try." Sasha said. Jessica got off me, and Sasha pressed against me, and ran her weird sword against my chest. It made a slight cut, but it didn't heal. It just stung like a bitch. She then took off her mini vest. "Come on, Wolven. I know there's some part of your brain wanting this." She was still cutting me with her sword. "N-no there isn't. I'm only th-thirteen, and a virgin." I said. "Oh, but that is the best part. You don't need virginity. It's a burden. Why not let us have it?" she said. She then sliced her sword against my chest, only much harder. Blood started to leak from the cut. She continued for this treatment for an hour. I looked at myself. _Twenty cuts. Could be worse. _"This isn't working!" Jessica complained. It was a good thing I was off frolicking in la-la land. "Hold on, let me try something." Jessica said, and she grabbed my balls. I was jerked from la-la land, and into the present. She squatted down, and licked my dick. _No! No no no! Ignore it! Think of something else!_ But my efforts were futile. I was soon fully erect. Jennifer stripped in front of me, sometimes jiggling her D's "I haven't had a size like this in years." she whispered. "Why me? Why not an adult, or a teen!" I exclaimed. "well, men are sort of over ripened. We can't keep them, because we practically live forever. But young teens are more fresh. New." Sasha explained. I was suddenly in Jessica. "AH! NO!" I screamed. "GET OFF ME!". I struggled, and jerked. No avail. I was close, but I held it as much as I could. Jessica dug her nails into my shoulder. "Oh yes! Come into me Wolven! Give me your seed!" Jessica cried out in pleasure. I still held it. She got close to my ear. "Come into me." she whispered, and licked my neck. "AHHH! OH GOD!" I screamed, and came into her. She stayed on me, and still moved on me. I was still coming. "Wow, he's loaded!" Jessica exclaimed. I shuddered in pleasure. After a minute, I was empty. "Why? Why did you rape me? I didn't do anything to you!" I cried. "I would let you go, but I would miss you." she said to me. I thought that was that, but that was only the tip of the iceberg.

A few chunks north, there was an argument in a cave. "But, it was my turn last time!" a woman exclaimed. She was 20. She was tall, wore a black jacket. Had dark brown hair, topped with a beanie with enderman eyes, and she had light purple eyes. Her name was Andr. "No, it wasn't. It was my turn, Andr!" another said. She was 16. She had a green hoodie, with a creeper face on her hood. She carmel brown eyes, and light brown hair, and wore stockings. "Stop! Look, Andr, just go okay? You'll be fine. If trouble arises, just teleport back. Okay?" this girl was in her late twenties. She wore a white mini vest, with a white beanie with a skeleton face. Her name was Yurei "What's wrong?" the final woman asked. This one was 21. She had glowing green eyes, wore a witch hat, and a purple dress. Her name was Blair. "Oh, nothing, just Andr doesn't want to go to Violet's, AKA Jessica's house." Yurei said to Blair. "I'M TELLING YOU SHE'S THE DEVIL!" Andr screamed. "She's right. I had to live with her for most of my life" Cupa said, through a mouthful of apple. "fine, Andr, take this. It's an instant harming, and this one is a heath." Blair groaned. "Remember, just teleport. If trouble comes." Yurei told her. "Ugh, fine." Andr snatched the potions, and walked into the cool night.

Andr walked for a while. She came to a clearing. It looked like there was a battle. Creeper craters dotted the area. Two bodies lay dead. One was 18, with black hair. The other was 30, black hair. But, Andr wasn't interested in that. She saw dead bodies all the time. After all, her mom was the ender dragon. Her focus was on a sky blue rectangle, with rounded edges. She picked it up. There was a half-bitten apple on the back. She noticed that it opened on a flap. She opened the flap. It read _slide to unlock_. She slid the screen, and a passcode appeared. She scowled in frustration, and put the strange device in her jacket. She walked on. When the abandoned witch hut that was Jessica's house. It was sort of planed like a mansion. It had a left wing, right wing, and back wing. Andr was never allowed in the back wing. She walked to the door, and rang the bell. No answer. She rang it again. She rang it five more times, until she just teleported inside. It was a dump. The sofa was covered in dust and liquids. The table was blanketed with a layer of assorted things, such as rotted food, dirty clothes...that weren't women's clothing. It was a white t-shirt, and jeans. She noticed under the table there where sneakers, that were colored with vibrant colors, such as a bright yellow, orange, blue, and green. It read Adidas on the shoes. She picked up the foreigner's clothes. There was a button under the shoes, and a piston door opened up. She cautiously walked in, with the potion of harming at the ready. The room was cold. Very cold. So cold, to where Andr saw her breath. She saw a shivering body. It was a boy. No more than 13. He had white hair, and wolf ears. He was only wearing underwear _A Wolven? I thought they were extinct. _She thought. His white tail was caked with blood. Andr sat next to him. She wrapped her arms around him. He flinched, and tried to resist, but the lost blood made him weak. She put the Wolven on her lap, and tilted his head to her. Once he saw her face, he calmed down. "Hey, it's okay, what happened?" she asked. He shook his head no. "come on, lets get you out of here." she gave him the health potion, and he gulped it down. He was a bit more lively. Andr stood up, and the boy tried to do the same, but he fell. Andr helped him up, but he again fell. She lifted him up with ease, due to her enderman-like strength. He still shivered, so she decided to put him in her jacket. She picked up his clothes with her free hand, and was about to teleport. _Wait, I can't teleport. It'll make him sicker than a dog. _She silently giggled at her joke. She zipped up her jacket, and the boy used her breasts as a pillow, and fell asleep. She walked back to the cave, and sat down on the cold stone. She took the Wolven out of her jacket. He was awake, and playing the device Andr found. "What's your name?" Andr asked. "A-AJ" the boy said. He was hoarse. They sat for an hour, and AJ fell asleep again. Cupa rushed in "Andr!" Cupa exclaimed. "Be quiet!" Andr scolded. "He's sleeping!" "He? Who's he?" Cupa whispered. Andr moved her legs, to reveal the sleeping Wolven. Andr leaned to AJ. "Come on AJ, wake up." she whispered to him. Aj's ears perked up, and he opened his eyes. "Yurei! Come look at this!" Cupa exclaimed. Yurei rushed in. "What? What is it?" she said. "Look, he's a Wolven!" Cupa said. Yurei walked up to AJ. He suddenly became more alert, and cowered from Yurei. "D-Don't hurt me, S-Sasha." he whispered. Yurei stopped. "I'm not Sasha, I'm Yurei." she said. She touched AJ's ears, and he whimpered. "Hey, hey, I'm not going to hurt you" she said, and she lifted AJ out of Andr's lap. "What's your name?" Yurei asked gently. "A-AJ" he said, and he began to cry. Yurei set him down on Andr's lap

"Hey, what's wrong?" the green hooded girl asked me. "He doesn't want to tell you" Andr said. "More like, you don't want to know" I sobbed. "Go get Blair, he's cut up. Bad" Cupa said to Yurei. She ran down the cave. I cuddled Andr. To me, she was the light in a dark room. She stroked my hair gently, while Cupa asked me questions. "How old are you?" last time I was asked this, I was raped. However, these girls looked nicer than Jessica, or Sasha. Cupa sat next to me. "AJ, it's okay. I won't hurt you." Cupa said. "I-I'm thirteen" I said. "Is this the Wolven you were talking about?" a voice said. She was a witch. "H-Hi" I said shyly. The woman walked over to me, and examined my cuts. "They look reopened. I'll give you some meds. Can you walk?" she asked me. "Yes, but I need help" I said. Blair held my hand, and I got up. I stumbled, but I kept my balance. We made our way down the cave to a little nook. It had a cauldron, bed, brewing stand, and a chest. I laid down on the bed. Blair made a potion, and I gulped it down. "now get some sleep." Blair said. She was about to blow out the candle. "Wait, I want to sleep with him. Just to keep him comfy." Andr said. Blair hesitated. "Fine, but don't get any ideas." she sighed. "Please don't. I'm not up to it." I yawned. I laid on the bed. Andr changed to her night wear, which was only a bra. I didn't get an erection though. I was too tired.

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you like the new chapter! I now have a vague idea of what my update schedule will be. I will upload every two weeks, or every weekend if I can. School and stuff to do (Grumble). See Ya later!**


	5. Chapter 5

I was back at Jessica's house, and in the room I was raped. I was watching myself. It was horrifying. I couldn't do anything about it, but watch. I couldn't move. Suddenly, Jessica noticed me. She walked over to me. "Oh, there are two of you. That means Sasha can have you to play with you. Sasha was then behind me, and she hauled me away. I yelled, kicked, and struggled. "HELP ME! ANYONE!" I screamed. "AJ! AJ wake up! It's a nightmare!" Sasha was shaking me, but she slowly morphed into Andr. "AJ! Come on wake up!" she exclaimed. I woke up, latched on to Andr, and I felt tears gather. "A-Andr, it was horrible! I was back at the house, and they were _they_ there!" I cried. "AJ, calm down. Who were there?" she soothed. "S-Sasha, and Jessica. They did this to me!" I sobbed, and I hugged her harder. I cried into her bra. She stroked my hair. "It's okay AJ. They don't know where you are." she hugged me. She kissed me. "I will never let them hurt you again" she whispered. I looked at her. She kissed me again, only this was more elegant. "Awww, you two look so cute!" Cupa exclaimed. I jumped. "Hey! Can't you knock?" Andr said. "Oh, sorry" Cupa knocked on the stone of the cave. "Come on, its nearly noon!" Cupa said. I flopped back into bed. "Oh come on, get up!" Andr said. I stood up. I got dressed. We went to the entrance of the cave. "What's for breakfast?" Yurei asked. "other than bread? Nothing." Blair grumbled. "What do you want as far as meat?" I asked.

"I could go for some pork" Blair said.

"Steak" Cupa said

"Chicken" Yurei said

"I'll just have the bread." Andr said.

"Suit your self." I said. I walked out. I immediately saw a pig. I pounced it, and tore into its neck. It squealed in pain. It then fell dead. I dragged the carcass to the cave, and wiped some of the blood off. "Here you go Blair. Might want to cook it though" the girls looked a bit green. Cupa ran back into the cave, and I heard her hurl. I giggled, and walked into the forest.

I had killed the cow and chicken that the girls requested, and was hauling the bodies back to the cave. "Girls! I'm home!" I called into the cave. I entered. Cupa ran up to me. "Thank you! I haven't eaten meat in weeks!" she hugged me. "Come on, we're further back in the cave." she then noticed the carcasses I held in my hand. "Holy gunpowder, you look like you murdered someone with your bare hands." she said. I chuckled. I dragged the animals to the back of the cave. Yurei was making some arrows. Blair was eating her pork, and Andr was tending the fire. "Hi" I said. Yurei looked up, and ran to me. "Oh finally! Blair wouldn't share the pig" she grumbled. I handed the decapitated chicken corpse to her. "Ew, gross" Cupa prodded the cow. "Hey, it's a cow. What did you expect?" I said. I tore off a piece of cow for myself, and put a bigger piece on the fire. I ate my piece. "please, go wash you face" Blair said. "Just do it in my cauldron." she commanded. I walked to the brewer nook, and dunked my head in the cold water. "why do you guys live in this cave?" I asked, drying my face off. "We have nowhere else to go. No one wants to take us in." Yurei sighed. "well, why don't you build a house?" I asked. Yurei stopped. "Yeah, why didn't we build a house?" she questioned. "Yeah! Lets build a house!" Cupa exclaimed. "Come on!" she rushed out of the cave. "Wait, we don't know how to build a house." Andr said. "My dad runs a construction company, we can go see him." Cupa said. "Wait!" I suddenly exclaimed. Cupa stopped in her tracks. "Now what?" she grumbled. "Didn't you say Wolvens were extinct, Andr?" I inquired. "Yeah, w- ohhhhhh" she said. "Wait!" Cupa ran back in the cave, and came back with a white hoodie, with a green creeper face on the back. "I got this for my birthday a while back. It'll probably fit." she gave it to me. I put it on. It fit like a glove. "Now put up the hood" Yurei said. I put it up. "Now put your tail in your pants" Andr said. I shoved my tail in my jeans. "How do I look?" I asked. "you look… human." Blair said. Andr walked up to me, put down my hood, and hugged me. "I like you better when you don't look human" she said quietly. "But he has to look human. His life will be on the line if he does." Yurei put my hood up. "Come on. Lets go I want to get a house instead of a cave!" Cupa complained.

We walked out of the cave, and into the warm day. "So, where's your dad?" I asked. "About a few chunks away. Not very far." she said. "Whenever we get there, just keep your head down, and your ears flattened. I can kinda see 'em poking through the hood" I immediately flattened my ears against my head. "You don't have to right now." Cupa chuckled. "I-I don't want to be seen. I mean, like the NSA could be watching us now" I said. Cupa laughed. "NSA? What's the NSA?" "Well, its like a government agency, or something. They can spy on anyone, and stuff." I said. "Wow, privacy invaders." Cupa grumbled. "yeah, they passed a law that permits them, so they can spy through like anything that has a camera. Like phones, tablets, computers, hell even TV's if it has one." I said. "Why?" she asked. "Dunno, guess it's for like 'the war on terrorism' or something" I assumed. "Oh, hey, we're here." she said. It was a giant building. Cupa pushed my head down. We walked into the building. "Daddy!" Cupa exclaimed. "Coopy!" I heard a man said. "How have you been honey?" the man said. "Oh fine, how have you been with the company?" she asked. "Good, good, income is rackin up, the company has enough money to build a house for free!" The man exclaimed. "Hey uh, who's your friend?" Cupa's father asked. I put my head down. "Oh he's ah, Yurei's uh, brother" Cupa said. "Why's he looking down? He got a neck problem?" He chuckled. I felt arms wrap around me. "No, he's just a bit shy" Yurei sighed. "What's his name?" he asked "My name's AJ" I looked up. "I can see the resemblance. Silver eyes, white hair, pale. He looks almost the same as you." he said. "Well, I don't know about that, Jack" Yurei chuckled. "What are you doing here anyway?" Jack asked. "Well, AJ gave us the idea. We were thinking about a house. A big one. Like to fit all of us." Andr said. "Well, what were you thinking about? Granite counter tops? Stainless steel? Hard wood? You name it, we build it." Jack said. "Well we don't know, suprise us with something nice. 4 beds, living room, kitchen, you know, the works." I suddenly said. "Well son, you sound like you know what you want." "Yeah, I was thinking some hard wood floors, stainless, granite counters, maybe 3000 square feet. Something like that" he was writing this down. "Okay, this will be done in a few hours, we've done an entire neighborhood in a weekend." he then stopped. "Hey kid, why do you have your hood up?" "He doesn't like to talk about it." Cupa quickly said. "Cupa, don't lie to me. You know how much I hate lies." Jack said. I again looked down. "Kid, you don't need to be shy. Show me." I hesitated. "Go on, AJ. Take the hood off" Cupa sighed. "Wait, before he does, lets go into you office, Jack" Andr stepped infront of me. "Okay, fine." Jack sighed. We walked past some welders, and I waved 'hi'. They waved back. We walked into a room. It had a desk, and it had play cards on it. The chair was worn out leather. It was pretty much a ganster office, the one you would see in the 70's. We packed in the room, with Andr behind me, her arms wrapped around me. I looked at Jack. He looked in his mid fourties. He was practically a lumber jack. With a light brown beard, and he was big bodied. Not fat. "Okay kid, show me." he said. I looked at Cupa, and she nodded. I looked back at Andr. She nodded too. I sighed, and slowly took off my hood, and perked my ears up. I took my tail out of my pants. Jack stood wide eyed. "Yurei's brother, my ass." he gasped, and he fell. "Dad!" Cupa cried. She stood him up, and he regained consciousness. "Oh Notch, I had the strangest dream. There was a kid, with you guys, and he had wolf ears, and a tail!" Jack looked over to me. He rushed over to me. "HOLY SHIT!" he screamed. I jumped. My ears rang. "I-I can't belive it. I-I thought Wolvens were extinct! B-But you're not!" he grabbed my ears, and ran them trough his fingers. "How many are there? How were you not found? What's it like? Can you talk to animals?" he asked. "I-I what?" I studdered. "Oh it doesn't matter, let's build this house!" he rushed for the door, but Andr grabbed his shoulder. "Don't you dare tell _anyone_ about him. If he is the last Wolven, then he must be a secret!" She whispered. "Oh I won't, but my workers might. AJ, put your hood up." he said. I put my hood up, and put my tail in my pants.

I walked into our new house. The living room was occupied by a velvet couch, a glass coffee table, and a fire place. The kitchen had granite counter tops, and stainless steel apliances. "Wow, even my old house wasn't this nice." I said. I looked upstairs. 5 rooms. I asumed the 5th was the bathroom. I walked into my bedroom. It had a queen sized bed, and a closet, and a desk. I flopped on my bed, and took a nap.

I woke up. "AJ, come on! We got dinner!" Cupa called up. "Coming!" I ran downstairs "God, I am done with raw meat. Hey where's Andr?" I asked. "Outside. Go get her." Yurei said, through a mouthful of salad. I walked outside. "Andr?" I called. She didn't respond. I walked further out into the clearing. I heard a rustling of leaves. I walked over the noise. "Andr?" I said. Suddenly, Andr lunged out of the bush, and tackled me. "AH!" I yelled in suprise. "Andr! Don't do that!" I exclaimed. "Sorry, I just wanted to surpise you. Not give you a heart attack." she chuckled. She then smashed her lips onto mine. Her tongue entered my mouth. "A-Andr, not now. I just came out to tell you dinner's ready."


	6. Chapter 6

"You like him! You like him!" Cupa chanted. "Shut up! No I don't!" I yelled. "Andr, don't deny it! I saw you two last night!" she said. "I-I was trying to suprise him!" I stammered. "Yeah right!" She laughed. "What is going on down here?" Yurei interjected. She was coming down for lunch. "Andr loves AJ!" Cupa giggled. "NO I DON'T!" I yelled again. Yurei stopped for a second. "Andr, do you like him?" she simply asked. "N-No!" I stated. She raised her eyebrow. "Andr, I can tell when you lie. You always studder when you lie." she sighed. "N-No I d-don't!" I said. I stopped "Fine, I like him. A lot." I confessed. "But, he doesn't notice me! I'm just so frustrated!" I yelled.

"Do you love him?" Yurei asked

"Yes!" I exclaimed

"Does he love you?" she asked again

"I-I think so" I guessed

"Do you want him?" she asked

I stopped

"Y-Yeah, but he's only thirteen. And, what if I get pregnant? I don't think AJ could handle being a thirteen year old father." I said

"Well, you remember when AJ first came here?" Yurei said.

"Yeah, of couse I do." I sighed

"Well, Blair took a blood test, to see if he was sick with anything, and she found he had a low fertility rate, like an _extremely _low one" she said.

"Um, what's a low fertility rate?" Cupa asked. "Yeah, what is it?" I asked. "If you two have sex, he won't get you pregnant _as easily_, but, he can still get you pregnant." Yurei explained. "But, I just don't feel right, having sex with a boy thats seven years younger than me. I-Isn't that considered pedophilia?" I stammered. "no, it's only considered that if you rape him." Yurei said. "But, how do I make him want me?" I asked. "You have to show him your love!"

"Blair, do I have to be your guinea pig?" I asked. "Yes, AJ! I want to test out some potions." she said. "Look, I just came down here to mine!" I exclaimed. "Okay, fine, I'll show you how to mine, _then_ you can test the potions." she said. "Ugh fine." I groaned. I was handed an iron pickaxe. Blair spotted something. "Hey, what is that?" I asked. "It looks like an abandoned mineshaft. I've never seen one before." she said. We walked up to the opening. "S-Should we go in?" I asked. "I-I don't know. I mean, my book says that.." she took an old book out of her dress. "That, there are a lot of exposed ores, chests with loot, but, it says theres a lot of monsters in there too." she said. "I think we should go in, it's not like we don't have weapons." I glanced up at her. "Well, yeah. Sure, fuck it, lets go" she decided, and we walked in. I lit a torch. "Do you think anyone's here?" I asked. "It doesn't look like it. Look, the ores haven't been mined" she pointed to some coal. I mined it. "It's kind creepy in here" I felt my tail tuck, and I stepped closer to Blair. "What? Are you scared?" she smiled. "Yeah, a bit" I said. "AJ, you don't need to be scared." her arms wrapped around me. My tail touched her leg. "See, nothing to be scared of." She said. I heard Blair moan. "W-What was that?" I asked. "Y-Your t-tail. It-" I looked back, and saw my tail, in Blair's dress. My tail moved, and she moaned again. I blushed, and swiped my tail from under her. "S-Sorry" I said. I heard another moan. We froze. "Was th-that you?" I whispered. "No, y-you?" she said.

"Blahrg"

We ran. "I HATE ZOMBIES!" I yelled. "Run! Run!" Blair exclaimed. We ran, until we came to a nook in the mineshaft. I placed cobble in the opening, and placed a torch. "How many were there?" I gasped. "I-I don't know. We were mobbed" she said. "Wait, we could just mine out of this. So, we won't have to fight the monsters" I suggested. "Yeah, yeah good idea." she gasped. I began to mine out. I didn't get five feet, and I got to another part of the mineshaft. I saw a minecart with a chest in it. "Hey look!" I said. I walked up to the chest minecart, and opened it. "Hey, what is this?" I picked up an ore. It had a red material in it. "It looks like redstone ore. You have to enchant a pickaxe to get that" she said, astonished. "I think it's glowing" I said. I looked at it. I was transfixed on this little, glowing cube. It was pulsating, like a little heart. I felt I was holding a baby. I felt- I felt it was a living, breathing thing. "Come on, lets go. I think we're done here. I want to go back home." Blair said. "Wait, what about your potions?" I asked. "No, we can do that tomorrow. I want to see the sun" she complained

"Oh, thank Notch!" Blair exclaimed. "Oh feel the wind in your face! I felt like I was in that cave forever!" "It was only an hour or so." I said. "I don't care, I'm hungry, I'm tired, I want to sit, and do jack shit." she said. We walked back to the house. "Hey, s-sorry about-" I glanced at my tail. "-that" "Oh, it's alright. Hormones and stuff. You gotta learn how to control it" she said. "Hey Blair! Come here!" Cupa suddenly said. She and Yurei were in the forest. "AJ, Andr wants you in the house!" Yurei said to me. I walked to the house. "You sure I can't come with you?" I called back. "No, we're goin to my sisters. Probably won't like it" Cupa called back. "Oh, Okay!" I walked into the house. "A-Andr? You wanted me?" I called. I heard water slosh in the bath tub. "In here. Come on up! I was cleaning the tub!" She said. I walked up stairs. "Andr?" I said. I walked in the bathroom, and immediately shielded my eyes. "Oh god! I'm sorry! I didn't know!" she was taking a bath. I heard her get out of the tub. "Oh, whats wrong?" she said, and she gently moved my arms out of the way of my vision. I looked in her eyes, and nothing else. I didn't want to get an erection. "W-What did you want?" I asked. "Just your honest opinion, do you think I need to shave my legs?" she asked. "No" I said, without looking down. "Oh come on, you didn't even look down!" She said. She pressed me against the wall. I still looked at her eyes. I shakily looked down, and shot my head back up. "N-no" I said shakily. "Are you sure? She pressed harder. "Why don't you take a closer look?" she gently pushed my down the wall, until I sat. She sat on my lap, and wrapped her legs around me. "A-Andr. What are you-" she took off my shirt. My heart started to race. "Andr, I-I'm only thirteen" she unzipped my pants. I was getting hard. She rubbed my tent. "Andr, what if you get pregnant?" I said, trying to stall her. "You won't. You have a low fertility rate." she said lustfuly. She slid down my underwear. Her eyes widened. "Oh my, AJ." she said. I blushed. She touched my tip. I was soon fully erect. "Ready?" she whispered. "N-" before I could speak, she squated on my dick. She cried out in pleasure. "AH!" I yelled. She rode me like a horse. "AJ! You feel so good!" she cried out. "You do to!" I moaned. I was close. She slammed her lips on mine, and she entered my mouth. I cupped my hands, and placed them on her breasts. I massaged them gently, and I came. "AHHH!" I yelled. I gasped for air. "A-AJ, I loved that so much!" she gasped. "I know!" I said. She hugged me. "I love you, AJ" she whispered. "I love you too. I never want you leave my life." I said. I got up, and she did too. We kissed again, and I moved my hand down to her crotch. I slid three fingers in her, earning a cry of plesure. My fingers hit something hard and cold. I slid the object out of her. She yelled in pleasure. It was a dark turquoise sphere. "What is that?" she asked. "Y-Your enderpearl" I said. I hugged her. She picked me up, and she kissed me again. Instead, I forced my tongue in her mouth. She gave occasional moans from time to time. After an amazing minute, we broke up, only a string of saliva connecting us. She walked us to her room, and placed me on the bed. She laid next to me, and my tail touched her leg. We laid together, kissing for what felt like hours. After a while, she moved her haed down to my crotch, and sucked my dick. I never felt that good in my life.

**AN: hey guys! Sorry for the short chap, but since its Superbowl sunday, I wanted to get a chapter out before it starts. If you guys have any ideas, just comment, and I'll read it! But anyways, I hoped you liked it, and have a wonderful day!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you think they did it?" Cupa asked. "Maybe, we'll find out when we get back home." Yurei said. "So, why did we go to Violet's again?" Blair asked. "And why did we stay so long? It's past midnight!" "Well, we needed to give them some time, you know?" yurei chuckled. "Don't you think it's weird? That my sister is pregnant? Who got her pregnant?" Cupa interjected. "Yeah. Probably someone she seduced into her house." Yurei said. "Yeah, she did get my mom's looks. I got the brains" Cupa tapped her head. The house came into view. The lights were out, and the full moon shined bright. The girls quietly approached the house. "Okay, we have to be really quiet, AJ can hear anything." Yurei whispered. They slowly walked to the door, and opened it. The house was quiet, the only noise was the refrigerator running. "No one's here… they're probably upstairs. "Here, have these. We don't want to wake them." Blair handed a potion to Cupa and Yurei. She drank one herself. The house blasted with light. Cupa was slightly disoriented, and Yurei was dizzy. "Wow, what a kick!" Cupa whispered, trying to get her bearings. "Yeah, shit Blair, what did you put in these?" Yurei squinted. "Ah, quit whining, lets see if they made love." Blair said. They silently walked through the living room, careful not to a noise. "lets go upstairs. They're probably up there." Cupa said, leading the way. The trio made their way upstairs. Cupa checked in AJ's room. No one was there. Yurei checked the bathroom, only to see nothing. "Uh, guys, look!" Blair quietly exclaimed. She looked into Andr's room. "Oh my Notch!" Yurei gasped, and Cupa cupped her hands on her mouth. A puddle of moonlight illuminated the couple. AJ was blissfuly sleeping next to Andr's stomach, a feint smile crossing his face. Andr had her arms wrapped around him. A pile of clothes was in the corner. Aj's ears suddenly flapped, and he nestled his head into Andr's breasts. "They look so cute!" Cupa whispered. Yurei and Blair chuckled. "It's like they were meant for eachother." Yurei smiled. Cupa noticed Aj's iPad on the table. She walked over to it, and picked it up. "What are you doing?" Andr suddenly asked quietly. Cupa jumped. Andr sat up, her light purple eyes pierced the darkness. She covered herself with the purple comforter. "We could ask you the same thing, but we already know." Blair chuckled. "A-Andr? What's going on?" AJ yawned. "Oh, nothing AJ, go back to sleep." Andr started to scratch right behind Aj's ears. His leg started to shake, and his tail began to wag. "Oh, little down" Andr scratched lower. AJ sighed in content, and drifted back into his peaceful slumber. "Yeah, we had sex. And to be honest, he felt great." Andr jiggled. Cupa stuck her tounge out in disgust. "Yech" "You're just jealous" Andr sighed. "Yeah, sure, jealous." Cupa said, trying to get into Aj's iPad. "The password's 1337. Don't screw up, or delete anything, or I'll kill you. I don't have a back up." AJ said. "They won't AJ, now come on, let's go back to sleep." Andr kissed AJ, and Cupa, Blair, and Yurei rushed out to give them privacy. Cupa closed the door. She typed in 1337. It unlocked. Yurei snatched it out of Cupa's hands. "No way. I am not letting you mess with this." She said, trying to figure out what to do. She walked to the living room, and sat on the couch. Blair sat on her left, and Cupa sat on her right. "What should we do?" Yurei asked. "Oh! What's this do?" Cupa said, and she tapped. "Cupa! I told you not to touch this!" Yurei scolded. "Sorry, I was curious." Her eyes were drawn to the screen. She swept the screen left, and a little square called Slender interested her. "What's slender?" she tapped the app.

"AJ, don't wory about it, they will be fine." Andr reassuringly. "It's not them I'm worried about. I've got some scary apps on there." AJ said. "Oh, come on, it's a game!" she said. "Yeah, I know. It's just-"

"AJ" Andr said, getting on top of him.

"They will be fine" she said quietly. She pecked his cheek, and pressed against him. "Andr, we can't have sex. They will hear us!" he said. "Who said we were going to have sex?" and she pecked his chest. "I-I don't know, what if I make too much noise?" He said. "Try not to" she said, and she kissed AJ's stomach. "O-Okay, I'll try not to" He said, and I abegan to shiver in anxiety. "Exited?" she asked lustfuly, while jacking him off. "Yeah." he moaned slightly. He was almost erect. She began to lick his dick, which got him fully hard. She slowly fit her mouth around his dick. He felt a moan come on, but he only let out a sigh. She sucked slowly, and moved her tounge around his dick. She stopped, and took his cock out of her mouth. "What's wrong?" AJ asked. "Oh, nothing. But I think you'll like this" and she squeezed her breasts around his dick. She moved them up and down his wet cock. "Y-You were right" AJ moaned. She sucked his dick again. "Oh Andr!" he moaned. He was going to come. A pleasurable minute later, AJ came. He tried not to yell in pleasure. Andr swallowed his load. "You taste so good" she moaned. "Thanks" he sighed. Andr got off him, and cuddled AJ. They relaxed for a few minutes, until the tranquil quiet was shattered was by a shriek. "What was that?" Andr jumped. "I'll go check." Aj said, and he got out of bed. He walked over to the pile of clothes, and put on his. He walked over to Andr, and kissed her. "Stay here." he said, and he grabbed the old training sword.

He walked out of Andr's room. He noticed his ears were floppy, not pointed foreward like they normaly were. He walked to the stairwell, not to find a monster, burglar, or a bleeding body, but to find Blair, Yurei, and Cupa shivering in terror from AJ's iPad. The screen was static, and had a faceless man, wearing a tuxedo. "You played slender man? Really?" he chuckled. Cupa shakily nodded. AJ walked down, and picked up his iPad. He pressed the home button. "I told you not to mess with this!" he exclaimed. "BULLSHIT!" she screamed. AJ laughed. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?! I NEARLY SHIT MYSELF!" she screamed again, and she attempted to punch AJ. AJ dodged. "YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" she yelled. She cornered AJ. Blinded by rage, she slapped AJ. "ow! Hey! It's just a game!" AJ said. She slapped him with such force, he fell down. "Yurei stop! That hurts!" AJ plead. His tail tucked, and he covered his face. Yurei stopped, and realized what she did. She looked at AJ. He had his ears folded in fear, and his face was red. She hugged him. "I-I'm sorry AJ. I just was just a bit mad" she apologized.

_ANDR! YOU HAD SEX?! I'M SENDING ANDREW THERE RIGHT NOW! _Andr heard her mother scream in her head. _Mom! No! _ She thought back, but the link was already cut. Andr sighed. She knew deep down inside that she shouldn't have had sex with a non-ender, but her human counter part wanted it dearly. She couldn't tell anyone about the meeting. She couldn't even tell AJ. It would break his heart. Once an enderwoman had lost her virginity, she had to stay in the End. Forever. Never to see the day again. She held back tears. She looked at the clock. It was an hour till sunset. She had an hour. An hour to see her friends, an hour to see her love.

An hour to say goodbye.


	8. Chapter 8

Andr didn't want to leave. Why did she have to? Why was her mom so strict? She was 21, so she was on her own. She stomped in frustration and anger. She put on her clothes, and put her face in her palms. "Why? Why did I have sex?" she asked herself. Originally, her mom had plans that she would have sex with Andrew. Technicaly, Andrew was her brother, but imbreeding wasn't a thing with ender people. She hated Andrew, and her mom. Andrew was an absolute jerk, and wasn't that good in the way of love, although he was handsome. Her mom never really understood her. For instance, when she wanted to leave the End, her mother was perplexed, dumbfounded, and bamboozled. She thought the End was a perfect place, but Andr said it was cold, and dark, and dull. She was only ten when she ran away. Andr was jerked from her flash back by a knock. "I-It's me" Aj said. "Come on in…" Andr sighed. Aj poked his head in the room, folowed by his body. He closed the door, careful not to catch his tail. He sat next to her. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. "N-Nothing" she said, and she stood up, but Aj grabbed her hand. "Andr, is there something you aren't telling me?" he stood up, and looked in her eyes. "N-No" she said again. Aj decided to try something. He pulled his ears to the side of his head, so they were at a 45 degree angle, and did a puppy dog face. "Really?" he asked. It was hard to resist, but Andr manged. "No" she simply stated.

"Andr, please tell me!" he plead. "I-I have to meet someone" she said. "Who?" Aj asked. "A-A friend. I really should be going. I'm going to be late" she quickly said. "How long will you be gone?" Aj asked. Andr didn't answer. "Andr, How long will you be gone?" Aj asked again. But Andr was already rushing out the door. She couldn't stand to see him any longer. She would cry if she did. She rushed downstairs, past Cupa, Yurei, and Blair. "Andr wait!" he cried. "What happened?" Cupa asked. "I-I don't know! She was just acting weird!" Aj exclaimed.

Andr marched away. She dared not look back. _Thats right! Now go forward! Andrew is a few hundred blocks ahead, sweetie! _Her mother exclaimed in her head. _I hate you!_ Andr shot back. _Yeah, that's what they all say. Is anyone following you?_ Her mother asked. Andr looked back into the forest. _No. _she thought glumly. _Oh, don't be so sad, sweetie!_ Her mother cried. _Don't call me that. Mom, I'm not ten. _Andr thought. _In my eyes you are! _Her mother gushed. Little did Andr or her mother knew, a certain boy with a tail, and wolf ears was perusing her.

Andr came to a clearing. "Ah! Andr! Long time no see!" a voice said. She looked over, to see Andrew. He was practically the guy version of Andr. Brown hair, purple eyes, tall, black jacket. "Hi Andrew…." Andr grumbled. Aj was hiding behind a tree, eavesdropping. "Ready to go home?" Andrew said excitedly. "No." _Go home? What does that mean?_ Aj thought. "Why are you so exited?" Andr said. "Oh you know.." Andrew made a humping motion in the air. "No, not yet" Andr said, disgusted. Andrew offered his hand, and an eye of ender was in the other. Andr hesitated. "Oh what now?"Andrew asked. "I-It's nothing. It's just that I'm leaving so much behind if I go back. My friends, my stuff, and my.." she trailed off. "Your what?" Andrew said. "N-Nothing" she said. "I just don't want to leave home." she said. "This isn't home. Home is the End. Home is with Mom." Andrew said. Aj stepped out from behind the tree

"Andr? What's going on?" I asked. "What does he mean by going home?" I was confused. "Aj, why did you follow me?" Andr said trying to hold back tears. "What do you mean?" I asked, but I was tackled by the other man. He forced my arms behind my back. "Let me go!" I cried. I heard a seathing of a sword. "Andrew no! Don't kill him!" Andr said. But Andrew didn't listen. "What are you doing here Wolven? Were you gonna kill us?" He said. "N-No!" I exclaimed. "Yeah right, how much Ender have you tasted?" He put the blade of the sword on the back of my neck. "None! I don't even know what Ender is!" I said again. He got me up, still holding my hands behind my back. "Look Andr! A trophy!" he said, full of pride. "Let him go! He's innocent!" Andr cried. "No he isn't Andr. Look, you can see it in his eyes!" Andrew exclaimed. I struggled, but he was stronger than me. "Mom will love her new pet!" he exclaimed. "I'm not a pet! Let me go!" I exclaimed. "Andrew, let him go!" Andr cried. "Come on Andr, you remember the wars?" Andrew said. "Yes, but he's different!" Andr ran to me. She yanked me out of his clutches. I hugged her. She hugged me back. "Wait a minute, I smell.." Andrew sniffed. "Ender!" he made connections. "You had sex with him! He has your virginity!" he gasped. "TRAITOR!" he shouted, and he suddenly teleported. "Where'd he go?" I asked. "The End" Andr said. "We need to go, right?" I said. "We need to but we can't. We need an eye of ender to go." she said quietly. "So what do we do?" I asked. "Nothing."she said. "Aj, I didn't want to tell you, but.." she sighed. "When ever an ender woman looses her virginity, she has to stay in the End. Forever." She explained. "Wait what?! Why didn't you tell me!" I exclaimed. "I-I didn't want you to worry!" she said. I stopped. I hugged her. "Andr, I wouldn't worry. Albeit, I would be sad, but we could figure that out." I said. "Wait a minute, what if your mom comes for us? What if she comes after _me_?" I said, and my tail tucked. "she can't. She's condemned to the End by Notch. "what about that Andrew guy?" I asked. "He won't do much. That thing was just to scare you." She said. "I-I don't know. He seemed pretty serious" I quivered. "Nah, he was a pretty good faker" she chuckled. We began to walk back to the house. "Aj, I made this for you." she took out her ender pearl, on a gold necklace. "it was going to be a memory of me, but now.." I was speechless. "A-Andr, it's beautiful! I-I don't know what to say!" I stammered. "Here, turn around." I turned around, and she placed the necklace around my neck. She clipped it together. I spun around, and hugged her tightly.

I woke up after a peaceful sleep. I streched out, and yawned. I got up, careful not to wake Andr. I got to my feet, and got on my shirt and jeans. I took my new necklace off the night stand. I walked down to the kitchen. No one was awake. My tail felt a little stiff. I grabbed it, and flexed it. Several vertebrae popped, and my tail felt loose again. I sighed in content, and checked in the fridge for some food. I found some cold beef, and eggs. I took a skillet out of the cabinet, and cracked two eggs on the skillet. I turned on the stove, and the eggs began to sizzle loudly. The sizzling recalled a memory, to back when we first got my first dog, Roger. He was cute, but a whimpy shit. The little chihuahua would flee from the sound of popping of bacon, vacuum, or any loud noise. I chuckled silently from this memory. I suddenly heard a door open, and Cupa yawn. "Morning!" I called to her. "Morning." she croaked. "What's for breakfast?" Cupa asked. "Uh, steak and eggs." I said. Cupa was only in a green bra, and panties. "How do you want your eggs?" I asked. "Uh, scrambled." she decided. I began to scramble the eggs. "That's a nice necklace you have. When'd you get it?" Cupa noticed. "Andr made it for me, last night." I said. I turned to her, and took the small, dark turquoise sphere in my hand. "Wow, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed. "Thanks" Andr suddenly said, and her door closed. She walked downstairs, fully clothed. Andr walked behind me, and wrapped her arms around me. "Morning, baby" She said in my ear. "Morning, Andr" I said. "Hungry?" I asked. "No, not really." she whispered. She kissed my cheek. Cupa giggled. Blair's door suddenly opened. She walked downstairs, in a purple robe, bedheaded. "Morning Blair." Cupa said. "Mm" Blair groaned. She took a potion out of her robe, and walked into the bathroom


	9. Chapter 9

"Look, Aj, don't worry. These aren't negative potions. I've lost some pages from my book, and I don't know what these do. Besides, you said you were going to be my 'guinea pig', right?" Blair said. "Well, yeah, but…" I trailed off. "What? You don't trust me?" she asked. "No! I do trust you, it's just-" "No, no, I get it. You don't trust me, because I'm a witch, and you think I'm going to poison you. Right?" she stormed off. I slapped my forehead. Her door slammed. I sat on the couch, and sighed. I looked in my shirt, to check my scars. They were still clearly visible. "Hey Aj? Where'd you get those scars?" Cupa asked as she sat next to me. "I-I don't like to talk about it." I said, and my tail tucked. Cupa put her hand on my shoulder. "Why?" she asked. I stopped. "Mental scars, as well as physical." I said quietly. She scooted closer to me, and sat on my lap. "Aj, you can tell me." she said quietly. I hesitated. I couldn't tell her the whole thing. I wouldn't be able to bring myself to do it, especialy because Andr was in the kitchen. "I-I was tortured." I said. Andr and Cupa gasped. "By who?" Cupa asked again. "Two girls. J-Jessica, and Sasha." I said. They gasped again. "No, Violet wouldn't do that, would she?" Cupa asked. "I don't know, but I think we're going to pay them a little visit." Andr immediately went upstairs. "Hey Yurei, we're gonna go visit Violet. It's about Aj." Andr said. "Yeah, sure." "Count me in." Blair said. Andr, Yurei, and Blair rushed downstairs. Andr grabbed my wrist. "No, Andr, it's fine!" I struggled. "No it isn't, Aj!" Andr exclaimed, and she dragged me out the door. "Andr please!" I cried, but we were on our way, and there was no way I could stop it.

Aj nervously walked next to Andr. His tail was tucked. "Andr, please can we go home? I don't like it h-" Aj froze. He heard a voice. "I'm hungry, Sasha!" Jessica complained. "I know, I know. We haven't had a good man ever since that Wolven came." Sasha said. He began to panic. Suddenly, Cupa put her white hoodie on him. Aj put the hood up, and shoved his tail in his jeans. They walked to a clearing, where they clearly saw Jessica's house. Aj's heart began to race. Jessica and Sasha looked their way. Aj put his head down. "Hi sis!" Jessica exclaimed. Cupa didn't respond. She was pissed. So was Andr, and Yurei, and Blair. They continued to walk. They stopped, and Andr wrapped her arms Aj. "Who's this?" Sasha asked, and she ran her finger on Aj's cheek. Andr immediately smacked her hand away. "What's wrong with you?" Jessica asked Andr. "What's wrong with me?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Andr screamed. "Torturing an innocent kid? Violet, why?!" Cupa exclaimed. Jessica looked confused. "YOU DON'T FUCKING RECOGNIZE HIM!?" Andr yelled. She yanked Aj's hood down, revealing his ears. Jessica and Sasha looked at him with new lust in their eyes. Jessica got close to his face. "I can't say that I have." she suddenly yanked him out off Andr's arms. Sasha held him closely, grabbed her sword, and put it against his throat. Blair took a potion out of her dress, and Yurei drew back her bow. It was a standoff. A standoff for Aj's life. "Let him go Jessica!" Yurei commanded. "No! He's all mine!" Jessica cried. "Let me go!" Aj yelled. "Now, put down your weapons." Sasha said. "Or what?" Andr said. Sasha pressed the sword against Aj's neck, making it very hard for him to breathe. "We'll kill him." Aj thought she was bluffing. But the girls didn't. Yurei dropped her bow, and Blair potion away. Aj was running out of breath. "Sasha stop! You're strangling him!" Andr cried. Sasha only smiled. "oh, I know." she leaned down to Aj's face, and kissed his cheek. "Let me go, you pedophile." he gasped. Sasha lauged, and let Aj go. He crumpled to the floor. He attepted to get up. "Oh, where are you going?" Sasha asked, and she impaled her sword into Aj's side. He screamed in pain. Andr was going to run to him, but Jessica took and iron sword, and placed it on the back of his neck. But Andr teleported, and shoved her off. This gave Aj some time to run. But he couldn't run, he could only crawl. He crawled to Yurei. She encaged him with her body. His blood began staining the grass dark red. He began to weep, his tears mixing with his blood. Sasha licked her blood covered sword. She approached them, but Yurei drew back her bow. "Don't you dare touch him." Yurei scowled. Aj's tears ran down her stomach. "Or this arrow is going through your skull." Sasha backed away. "Yurei, it hurts!" Aj sobbed. Andr nelt down, and hugged him gently, careful not to touch his wound. "We need to get him home, now!" Blair exclaimed. Andr picked Aj up, his weep quieting to soft sobs. "Okay, Aj, you're going to feel slightly sick."

Andr said quietly. "O-Okay." Aj said weakly. Andr teleported, and Yurei, Blair, Cupa ran home.

I felt sick. Sick with pain, and sick to my stomach. My side was buring in pain, and I tasted tears, blood, and vomit pool at the back of my throat. Andr placed me on the couch. She got a bucket, and set it on the floor next to me. I puked in it. She got a towel from the bathroom, and placed it on my wound. She kept pressure on my side. "You're going to be okay, wait till Blair gets home, baby." She whispered. "O-Okay" I managed. I felt extremely weak, and cold. I shivered faintly. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Nothing, I'm just a bit cold." I said. She got on top of me, careful not to touch my stab. She hugged me. "Better?" she asked gently. I nodded. The door burst open. "Yurei, go downstairs and get my brewing things!" Blair commanded. Yurei ran downstairs. "How are you doing, Aj?" She asked. "F-Fine." I shivered. "He looks pale. Cupa, we need water!" Blair commanded. Andr got off me. Blair and Andr knelt next to me. Andr placed her hand on my cheek. "Oh Aj, I hate to see you like this." Andr sighed. "Andr I'm fine." I said, but a wave of pain swept through my abdomen. I gripped my side, thinking it would help the pain. "No, you aren't fine! I hate Sasha!" Andr teared. "Here you go Blair." Yurei placed a brewing stand down. Blair rushed to the brewing stand, and put two water bottles in the stand. Only two. She grabbed another bottle, and filled it with what looked like water. She put on white gloves, and grabbed the bottle. She walked over to me. "This will sting a little." Blair said. She removed the bloodied towel, and Andr held my hand. Blair rinsed my slash with the liquid, and it stung. "FUCK! THAT ISN"T WATER!" I sqeezed Andr's hand. "No, it isn't. It's alcohol." Blair said in a panic. "What's wrong?" Andr asked, her panic starting to emerge. "It wasn't supposed to sting that much! This is bad! Really, really bad!" Blair cried. "Why? What's going on?" Cupa asked. "When he got stabbed, Sasha's sword is specialy made. If she stabs someone, her sword has the chance of breaking a shard off. If it gets in his bloodstream, it could kill him!" Blair exclaimed. "WHAT?!" We all said in unison. "Do you know how to get it out?!" I asked. "No, but my sister does. We need to go to the village!"

I limped through the village, with Andr at my side. Blair was leading the way. It was night, only the glowstone street lamps illuminting the gravel road. No one was out, thank god. I stumbled slightly, but Andr kept me steady. I held my iPad in one hand, and kept pressure on my side with the other. "Are we close? Aj doesn't look too good." Andr whined. "Yeah, we're here actually." Blair said. "Blithe! Are you in there?" She called into a building. It looked like a house, but I couldn't see that well in the dark. "Hi sis!" A woman called. She burst out of the door. She was wearing a white gown, with her light brown hair in a sort of tie around her neck. "Hi!" Blair hugged her sister, who didn't notice me. I put my hood up, and quietly put my tail in my pants. "What are you doing here? Oh, hi Andr!" Blithe said. Andr waved nervously. "Um, it's in your area of expertise. Medical. Let's go inside" Blair said. "Yeah, sure." Blithe shrugged. I followed Andr to the door, but I was stopped by Blithe. "Who are you?" She asked me. "He's my boyfriend." Andr said as she wrapped me in her arms. We walked inside. Thre was a bed, and what looked like an IV machine was next to it. Several chests lined a wall, and another bed was next to a furnace. "Now, what's this about? Does Andr have Ender flu? Did you accidentally spash yourself?" Blithe asked. "No, it's not about me, or Andr. It's about him. He's one of a kind." Blair pointed to me. "What's wrong with you kiddo?" Blithe asked. "Put you hood down Aj." Andr said. I slowly took my hood down. Blithe gasped. She walked over to me, and touched my ears. "One in a billion, Blair." Blithe uttered. "He was stabbed. By Sasha." Andr said. "What?! I thought she switched!" Blithe exclaimed. "We did too, but.." Andr trailed off. She pulled my shirt up, revealing the bloodied towel. "Oh no." Blithe said.


	10. Chapter 10

"C-Can you help?" I asked shakily, sitting down on the bed "I'll do my best" Blithe said. She put on gloves, and examined my wound. "Good, it isn't infected. Yet." she grumbled. "Yet?! What do you mean yet?!" I asked. I was panicing. "Well, if this sucker gets you infected with Withera, you could either die, or be paralyzed completly. I can never really remember." She giggled. Blithe rinsed her gloves with alcohol. "This may sting." And she placed two fingers in my cut. My teeth clenched in pain. "Ah, found it." She yanked on the object, but it wouldn't come out. "Come on! Get out!" She cried. She gave up. "I think it's stuck between his ribs." she sighed. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'IT'S STUCK?!' I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" I yelled. She thought for a second. "Well, I don't know. I mean, I do have a potion"- "GIVE ME IT!" I cried. "Hold on! It's extremely poisonus, but it will corrode any foreign objects. Only skeletons can ingest it." she said. I hesitated. "I...um...I don't know how to say this, but I am part skeleton…" I said shyly. The girls didn't know how to react. Andr looked shocked. Blair just stared. "W-What? That's impossible!" Blithe stammered. "No, it isn't. Before I met you guys, I was with…" I tried remembering the name of the tribe. "the Anuka tribe." I said. "I was at home, then my computer went weird, my body began turing purple, and I woke up with a tail and ears. I had a dream, and long story short, I know I'm part skeleton. I just know." I confessed. "The Anuka's, hmm?" Blithe walked over to the bookshelves, and ran her finger along the spines of the books. "Ah, Indian Tribes." she grabbed a thick, green, dusty book. "Okay, a's, Aduna, Alenex, ah, Anuka." she read the passage. "says here that the Anuka tribe is the oldest tribe, and the only tribe that can artificially create a Brid. A Brid is a combination. 70% chance for a Syrid, 40% chance birid, and so on and so forth." Blithe looked at me. "Holy fuck, alright, I'll get the potion. But if your insides begin to corrode, it's not my problem." She grumbled. She walked over to a book shelf, and pulled a red book. A trap door slowly opened, and Blithe slowly decended into the hole. Andr looked at me. "Aj, are you serious?" she asked as she sat next to me. "Yeah. Andr I swear." I said. She hugged me. "I don't care that you're an Enchant. You're still mine." she said. I smiled faintly. "I don't know about this, kiddo. I mean, this shit's pretty deadly. Tried it on a sheep once, and it fell apart. Literally. It fell to pieces." Blithe said as she climbed up the ladder. "Are you sure, Aj?" Blair asked. "For the last time, yes!" I exclaimed. "ugh, fine." Blithe shoved a neon yellow potion to me. To be honest, it looked like liquid uranium. I took the potion from her. I opened the cork, and sniffed. "phew!" I coughed. "God, it smells like skunk!" I said, pluging my nose. "I could always take it back…" Blithe trailed off. "No!" I exclaimed. I looked at the potion, and hesitated. I sighed, and took a gulp. The strange liquid stung my throat as it washed down. I coughed slightly. I waited for a minute. Nothing happened, or atleast I thought so. Suddenly, some of the pain in my side subsided, but a lot of pain was still there. I watched as some gray, rusty dust drifted lazily from my cut "Oh thank god." I sighed. "Here, you need to sleep. Stay here. You aren't ready for travel." Blithe said. "Okay." I said. I got up, and hugged her. "Thank you, so much." I said. Blithe seemed a bit suprised. She got out of my hug. "I'll get some beds."

Meanwhile, back at the house, Yurei was having a terrible dream. There was this horrible boy, no more than his twenties. He had blonde hair, and green eyes. He was terrorizing a village, setting fire to houses, and other horrible things. All she heard was screaming, crying, and all she saw were those terrifying green eyes. She woke up, holding back a scream. She felt horrible, and cold. She stood up, and developed goosebumps. "Why is it so fucking cold?!" she mumbled sleepily. She crossed her arms, and made her way to the window. She pushed the window down, but it already was. She sighed, and walked over to her closet. She fumbled for a thicker over shirt, to put over her thin bra. She got a thick sweater from hher grandmother. She still remembered the words that her grandmother said when she handed it to her..

_"if you get cold, put on this, you whiny bitch"_

Her grandmother was never the nicest. She slid the slightly itchy sweater on. It didn't help. _Strange…._ Yurei thought. She turned to get back into bed. She snuggled into the thick white comforter. She closed her eyes. "_Hey! Girl! Wake up!" _She heard a voice. Yurei's eyes shot open. She saw three blue orbs. "_Hi!"_ The middle blue orb pulsated. Yurei was speechless. The three orbs began to transform. They slowly grew legs, and increased in size. Arms started to sprout out of their sides, and they metomorphosed into three women. One was old, with a white parka. Another was in her mid fourties, wearing only a white t-shirt. The other was the youngest; sixteen. She was only wearing a bikini. "G-Ghosts?" Yurei stammered. "Yes, we are dead. But we came to tell you. We came to tell you about _him._" The older one said. "Him? Him who?" Yurei asked. "The boy." The older ghost said. "Aj? What about him?"Yurei questioned. "You mean, your brother." The slightly younger one said. "My brother is dead." Yurei mumbled. She saw him kidnapped, right infront of her eyes. It was only a few days ago, though. "Not dead. Just in another form." The old one said again. "Your brother saved Aj's life. We found him dead in the middle of the forest. Aj is an Enchant." The younger one said.

"Come on, you little…." I mumbled as a raced past a Lamborghini. I quickly knocked him out. "Yes!" I crossed the finish line. "That's a strange device. What is it?" Blithe asked me. "An iPad. Got it for Christmas." I said to her. There was a sudden knock at the door. I put my hood up, hid my iPad, and Andr held me tightly. "What do you want?" Blithe grumbled loudly. "Taxes!" A man said. Blithe opened the door. "Taxes? I paid them a month ago!" Blithe said. "Yeah, well, things change! King Steven wants more warriors!" My heart stopped. "Why more warriors? We're practically in a famine, and he wants more fucking warriors?!" Blithe exclaimed. "Oy! If you want to rant about it like the bitch you are, go to him yourself!" And the man took a small pouch from Blithe. He slamed the door in her face. "That bastard! I'm going to give this 'King Steven' a piece of my mind!" Blair said, and she marched to the door. "Blair, no!" I cried. Everyone looked at me. "Why? Aj, what's wrong?" Andr asked. My heart began to race. "Steven is a horrible man! He wiped out an entire village, and he didn't even care! He wants me dead, just for being me!" I began to cry. "He hates me, and wanted my throat slit. He's a tyrant." I sobbed. "Aj, stop crying. It's okay. He won't kill you. I won't allow it." Andr kissed my cheek. "But if hee sees me, I'm dead!" I cried, and I hugged Andr. Adored even more. I hated Steven, but I was too scared of him. "He needs to die." Blithe said.

**A/N: Hey guys! Look, a new chapter! Sorry for the long wait, but I was ****busy recently, and i had a bad case of writer's block, but chapters will resume regularly! Goodbye!**


End file.
